1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device which is driven by driver circuits and more particularly to a preferred display device that is applied to a liquid crystal display device.
2. Related Background Art
Display devices which are employed in conventional liquid crystal display monitor devices or notebook computers and the like require a display pixel count of 480×640 even for a small VGA (Video Graphic Array) mode display device, and require drive signal lines pertaining to several hundred levels. Where active matrix drive-type display devices are concerned, a plurality of respective driver circuits is needed to drive the sources or gates of the thin film transistors. Accordingly, the driver circuits or TCPs (Tape Carrier Packages) which afford a connection to the driver circuits are disposed on extending lines on the same side of the drive signal lines within the display region.
In small and medium display devices such as those in cellular telephones, PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants) and the like which have achieved rapid growth in recent years as application fields for liquid crystal display devices, there are cases of there being one driver circuit for the drive of the source lines and gate lines due to the relatively small display pixel count. However, in this case, with methods that involve the placement of TCPs or driver circuits on extending lines of the drive signal lines of the display region as per the prior art, there have been problems such as the great complications involved in implementing the miniaturization of the display device. In cases where there is a concentration of the driver circuits, and the flexible substrates that supply a potential from outside the liquid crystal panels to these driver circuits, and so forth, in the vicinity of one side of the display region, and, at the same time, the side periphery region whereon these driver circuits and flexible substrates and so forth are mounted which excludes the display region is reduced, the layout of the wiring from the driver circuits to the display region, the placement of transfer electrodes that supply a potential to the opposing electrodes of the opposing substrate and of cutting or overlap marks, and the placement of the input/output terminals of the driver circuits and the wiring that is connected to these terminals, and so forth, is problematic. There has also been the problem of the wiring resistance required for the display characteristics not being satisfied or the manufacturing yield being reduced.